


Shower accident

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Accident, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Low Blood Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This is an old prompt left on collarkink in 2010: I’d like a fallen in the shower!Neal sort of piece… Neal collapses in the shower with a nice, loud thump… and Peter finds him lying there unconscious and nekkid! curled up on the wet floor, getting splattered by the still running shower… and then he has to kind of pick him up and administer loads of tlc… I’m okay with any reason for the collapse – exhaustion, fever, traumatic incident earlier in the day…





	Shower accident

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘Low blood sugar square’ on my H/C bingo card.

‘Do you mind if I grab a quick shower, before we go to the van?’

Peter nods tiredly, he could use a shower as well, but they don´t have time to drive to Brooklyn, so it will have to do. They have been on this case all day long and they need to relief Diana and Jones in the van. Because it is flu season they are undermanned, so Peter and Neal volunteered to relief the two agents.

Neal had suggested they stop for a second at Junes to grab some of her coffee to take with them and Peter agreed as they would probably need the caffeine. Neal had called June to ask if cook could make some coffee to go and June suggested that they would have a quick bite to eat before they went on the stakeout.

Once they arrived, June told them cook would need a couple of more minutes so Neal had taken the opportunity to take a quick shower.

While waiting, Peter walks up to the book case, knowing that if he sits down on something comfortable, he won´t be able to get up.

There is a sudden loud thump.

It takes Peter a second to locate where the noise came from, but it had come from behind him. The bathroom…

Peter runs towards it and there is Neal, laying crumpled in the shower stall. The shower is still running.

‘NEAL!’

Peter pulls open the shower door, but Neal still hasn´t moved. A small trickle of blood runs from his temple. He probably hit his head going down. Peter is getting splattered by the running shower, while he tries to assess how to get Neal out of the stall. He is more or less soaked before he can shut the running shower.

Peter tries to determine whether or not Neal is seriously hurt, but there is no indication Neal has major trauma, so Peter gently shakes Neal in an attempt to wake him up. A low moan comes from Neal, but there is no other indication of waking up. Peter is still thinking on a way to get Neal out of the shower without further hurting him, when Neal stirs.

‘Neal?’

‘Wh’t?’

‘Neal, you had a fall in the shower. I am going to try and lift you but you have to help me, OK?’

Peter grabs Neal under the arms and Neal does his best to help by trying to get his legs under him. Once he is out of the shower, Peter puts an arm under his knees and carries Neal to his bed. Peter is worried. The fact that Neal doesn´t protest the carrying or the fact that he is naked in Peter´s arms and doesn´t make any remark is not a good sign.

Once Neal is in bed and Peter has him covered with a sheet, he examines the wound on the side of Neal´s head.

‘How do you feel?’

Neal groans.

‘What happened?’

‘I guess you fainted in the shower.’

‘I don´t faint!’

‘Yeah, well, you did an impressive face plant in the shower. When was the last time you had something to eat?’

‘Eh…’

‘I rest my case. I will ask June to send the food upstairs. Where can I find some underwear and your pajamas?’

‘I can do it myself.’

Neal makes an attempt to get up. Peter pushes Neal back on the bed.

‘You stay there, I don´t need you further injured.’

‘They are in the dressing. Top right shelf.’

Peter fetches them and hands them to Neal.

‘Are you OK to stay alone for a minute while I inform June?’

Neal nods.

Peter makes a quick run downstairs and explains what just happened. June promises to have someone bring the food upstairs. She also hands him a first aid kit. While Peter ascends the stairs, he calls Diana and Jones to explain what happened and that they should call agents Tork and Blancke to relief them.

When he enters, Neal has his eyes closed.

‘Are you OK?’

‘Yeah, just a headache.’

Neal slowly opens his eyes.

‘Let me see that.’

Peter shows Neal the first aid box and Neal shows the side of his face, an impressive bruise is already forming. Peter dabs the small cut with some disinfectant.

There is a knock on the door and Peter calls out to enter. It is Maria carrying a tray with two plates of steaming chicken noodle soup.

‘Misses Ellington told me what happened. Is there anything you need or I can do?’

‘No thank you Maria.’

‘How about I give you a robe and I dry your clothes?’

Peter now notices he is still wet from the shower.

‘That would be great, thank you.’

Marie gets a robe and waits for Peter to change in the dressing, before taking his clothes downstairs. He helps Neal sit up against the headboard and then takes the tray to Neal. It is one of those fancy trays you can use in bed, so Peter places it carefully over Neal´s legs.

He wraps some of the noodles around a fork and blows to cool them, before holding him in front of Neal´s mouth.

‘That’s thoughtful, but I can feed myself.’ Neal smiles.

Peter can see color returning in Neal´s face and he lets go of the fork and takes his own bowl.

‘You need to take better care of yourself Neal. What happened, why didn´t you eat?’

‘We were too busy, I just forgot.’

‘Yeah, well, you can´t forget to eat. For a man like me it is not a real problem, but someone like you with such a high metabolism, you need to eat regularly.

Neal nods while slurping some noodles. Peter makes a mental note to check on Neal more often to see whether he eats in time. They were lucky that he didn´t hit his head harder. When Neal is done, Peter hands him a glass of water and makes some tea with honey.

‘I´m fine Peter, you can go home.’

‘Well, I can´t go home in a robe, can I? Maria took my clothing.’

‘Of course, well in that case, will you join me in watching some TV?’

‘Sure.’

Peter sits down next to Neal on the bed and with a couple of minutes Neal puts his head against Peter´s shoulder and is dozing. Peter can tell by the way Neal is getting heavier. Peter settles, he is glad he asked Neal for the remote.


End file.
